Kageyama Hikaru
Kageyama Hikaru (影山 輝) is a supporting main character being introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, and later on in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is a forward for Raimon. He is the nephew of the late Kageyama Reiji from Inazuma Eleven. However he is nothing like his uncle, in which makes Endou and his era of friends be at ease with him. Background Not much about his past is known except that he loves soccer a lot. His birthday is also a mystery. Personality Kageyama Hikaru really seems to be a happy carefree young person, although when he was about to state his surname he had second thoughts about telling it to others. It shows that he's a person who worries about what others might think of him before he meets them. He also cares a lot for his teammates. He is also shown to be rather naive as shown when he was tricked by Kariya Masaki, but even so he has a kind and forgiving heart since he didn't get extremely angry at Kariya. He is also rather close to Tenma, Shinsuke and Amagi, but he is even shown to be the closest to Kariya. Appearance Kageyama Hikaru has short bluish purple hair, and black eyes which have a white spot, and has a brown spot at each bottom corner. He also has fair light brown tan skin. His hair sometimes looks like a crab pincer. In the France era, he wears a green T shirt with some golden lines over a black shirt. His trousers are white and he wears black long boots with a golden line under the boots. In King Arthur's Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His long cape is dark red, and he also has a sword. Abilities Koutei Penguin 7 Sprint Warp Koutei Penguin 2gou Extend Zone Nice Pass Muei Souha Silk Road Koutei Penguin 7 改 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' In the anime Hikaru Kageyama first appeared in episode 24 being ready to join the Raimon soccer club. When he reveals his surname is "Kageyama", Endou, Kidou and Haruna were initially surprised as only the sound of a clipboard is dropped on to the floor. In episode 25, he revealed that Kageyama Reiji was his late uncle. As Kidou asks him why he was trying to hide this from them, he says that it was because he heard that his uncle did a lot of bad things to Raimon, so he thought that they wouldn't let him enter in the club while knowing his surname. Hikaru then says that he wouldn't enter and apologized for the trouble. As he was about to exit the club room, Endou tells him to wait and asks if he likes soccer. As he confirmed, Endou says that he doesn't have to exit and Kidou explains that what his uncle did wasn't easy to forget, but that he loved soccer with all his heart and that he shouldn´t be ashamed of it. Endou then welcomes him to the Raimon soccer club. As he was receiving a warm welcome from the other team members, as Tsurugi asks him about how much time he plays soccer, on which Hikaru says that he only started which shocked the members. He wasn´t very good at first, with Kariya making fun of him because he can't dribble and he hits his head against the goalpost. However, he is able to learn incredibly fast, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot which impressed Sangoku after watching Kurama make a shoot for only a few seconds and learn how to dribble just by listening to Kirino advices (after being tricked by Kariya). During the match at the Snowland Stadium he seems to be happy by his debut as a Raimon player. He sits on the bench and watches the match of Raimon VS Hakuren in episode 26. He comments on the match on how Double Wing cannot break through Zettai Shouheki. In episode 27, he plays on the match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren, this is because he talked with Coach Endou and Kidou and stated how Double Wing could not work and that he knows how it can work, then he joins the match and this marks the first time he is on a match. After successfully releasing and completing Double Wing, he shot the ball towards the goal in which Shirosaki did not have the time to react and Hikaru scored the first goal with a powerful and fast shoot. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 28, Hikaru was dragged by Amagi after an argument with Coach Kidou. They came to Rairaiken for dinner, and Hikaru was scared for a couple of times because of Amagi's behavior (he thought that Amagi was going to fight Coach Kidou or something). He isn't seen playing against Kidokawa Seishuu in episode 29, but is seen on the bench intstead. He played against Genei Gakuen in episode 35, by replacing Kurama. He used Extend Zone and scored the second goal for Raimon. Later he made a pass to Nishiki, who's made another goal with Denrai Houtou. In episode 37, he is seen helping Shinsuke, along with other members from Raimon and Minamisawa, in order to help him master his Keshin. During the training, he became scared as Tsurugi uses his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, to make a shoot. He is later seen surprised when Shinsuke used his Keshin. In episode 38, he sits on the bench during the game between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen. In episode 39, he replaced Kurama in the second half. In episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about how Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. After that, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In episode 43, he switched with Kurama because Kurama was injured after he blocked Senguuji Yamato and his Kenou Kingburn W's Keshin shoot that were going to hit Tenma with his body. Later, he, Tenma, Hayami, Hamano, Shinsuke and Majin Pegasus Arc were beaten by Senguuji's shoot. In episode 44, he used Extend Zone in the air to break through Dragonlink's Keshin. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4 and like the others, he was happy for Raimon's victory. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (Anime)' In episode 1, he's a member of the Music Club along with Kariya Masaki. Like the others, he had also forgotten about the soccer club. After the past was fixed, he appeared alongside the Raimon soccer team in episode 3. They remembered their memories of soccer, but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. After the situation was explained to them, he and the team agreed to help Kyousuke's older brother Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma, and Fei Rune to bring back soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. During the match as it's Raimon versus Protocol Omega 2.0 in episode 6, he replaced Kurama, who got wounded. However, Hikaru soon got badly injured by the opposing team's plays as well, and had to be replaced by Ichino. After the match, Raimon returned to their timeline. When they arrived, Hikaru and the other members without Keshin suddenly grew a disdain for soccer and quickly left the team. It's revealed that their loss of interest in soccer and sudden drop-outs were the result of Beta's brainwashing, which Tenma and the other Keshin users averted during their travel to the Sengoku Era. In episode 18, after coming back to the Raimon soccer club with the rest of the team, he was amongst those chosen to time travel. When Raimon finally time traveled to the past France Era in episode 19, he was shocked to see real swords and shields, realizing how fierce real war was. In episode 26, he traveled with the team to the Bakumatsu Era to gain the auras of Okita Souji and Sakamoto Ryouma. After the team split up into two groups. Hikaru, along with his half of the team, searched for Sakamoto Ryouma. In the midst of their search, they found him. The team later on encountered Zanark Domain and was challenged to a soccer battle. Hikaru scored the point for the team with Extend Zone. They won, but then found out that Zanark was only testing their abilities. Kageyama later went to Sakamoto's home and was shocked to find Saitaniya, which was the name he assumed to be Sakamoto Ryouma instead. During episodes 28 and 29, Raimon, as a full team, fought against Zanark Domain. Hikaru was benched since Sakamoto was playing in his place. Hikaru became shocked when Shinsuke, even with his Keshin Armed and Mixi Max forms, failed to stop two shoots from Zanark Domain. Hikaru was further surprised when Goburis broke through Kariya's Hunter's Net. After Tsurugi Mixi Maxed with Okita and scored the first goal for Raimon with Kiku Ichimonji, he cheered along with the managers. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2. In episode 35, after the incident in the time travel to King Arthur's realm, he and most of the team became members of Entaku no Kishi and fought Tenma and Fei in the commitment test, which turned out to be a game of soccer. After the two passed the test, Hikaru and the others traveled alongside King Arthur to fight Master Dragon. Kageyama was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03 to fight against Feida's team, Garu. During the third match, which spanned episodes 44, 45, and 46, after Fei scored Garu's first point with Bouncer Rabbit, Kageyama tried to advance through the field, but was easily stopped from doing so by Deck and Yuuchi. Kageyama then tried to made a pass to Torb, but it was intercepted by Fei, who quickly proceeded to score his team second goal. At half-time, Kageyama was switched out with Zanark, who had returned from his training to join El Dorado Team 03. Fei used his power on El Dorado Team 03 to give them all massive headaches. Hikaru, Aoi and Gouenji became worried and wondered what was happening. Wandaba then came and explained to them that Fei was using his power. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Anime)' Hikaru stood with the rest of his team at the Holy Road Stadium, but didn't get selected to be a member of Inazuma Japan. He and the others watched the exhibition match against Teikoku. He reappeared in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and had a practice match with the Earth Eleven. Afterwards, he waved bye as the Galaxy Nauts Gou left. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' He appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team. Like the other members, he was surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Douzan appeared and introduced to join his team, Unlimited Shining. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where Tenma awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 13-0. Later, the team met Shuu, the captain of Ancient Dark, in the forest, and they had a match with them. He, along with Nishiki and Tsurugi, was trained by Fubuki. During the match against Zero, he used Extend Zone to create a chain shoot with Nishiki's Keshin's Bushin Renzan, scoring the second goal to Raimon. Quotes * Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Fubuki Shirou' 'Fudou Akio' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Kabeyama Heigorou' 'Kariya Masaki' 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Kageyama Reiji' (Uncle/dead) Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His blood type is ???. *His favorite food is ???. *In episode 25 the reason why he didn't want to say his surname was because he was afraid they won't accept him in since he's Kageyama Reiji's nephew who did many bad things to Raimon in the past, but luckily no one in Raimon's team heard about Kageyama. In the game, he is hesitant to enter the Soccer Club's room. Unlike the anime, he immediately reveals his surname when asked. *His given name, Hikaru, means "shine", which contrasts with his family name, as kage means "shadow". Similarly, his first name in the English version, Lucian, means "light", the opposite of his surname Dark. His english and japanese names and surnames are the titles for Inazuma Eleven GO *His character songs are "Houkago Chemistry" with Kariya and Kokoro JUMP!! with Shinsuke. *In the Wii game, he says "UGH.. KII" before or after performing a hissatsu. *Originally, Hikaru was planned to be part of Teikoku Gakuen as in his first design he was wearing Teikoku's uniform. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ayumi Fujimura *'English' : ??? :all information on Kageyama Hikaru came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kageyama_Hikaru Gallery Hikaru talking about Reiji IEGO Movie HQ.png Category:Characters Category:Males